What the World Needs Now (Song)
What the World Needs Now ist ein Song aus der sechsten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Was die Welt jetzt braucht, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam und Will gesungen. Die Absolventen, New Directions und Will laden Brittany und Santana in die Aula ein und erklären den beiden, was Familie ist. Anschließend singen sie für sie den Song, wobei Mercedes Brittany und Santana auf die Bühne winkt. Während des Songs wechselt die Szene zu Emmas und Wills Wohnung, wo sich alle zu einer kleinen Feier versammelt haben. Rachel und Sam unterhalten sich und werden dabei von einer glücklichen Mercedes beobachtet, Artie und Kitty haben ebenfalls ihre Differenzen begraben und stoßen mit ihren Tellern an, Will empfängt Brittany und Santana an der Tür und stellt Letzteren seinen Sohn Daniel vor, während Brittany Emma stolz ihren Verlobungsring zeigt und Kurt öffnet Blaine die Tür, glücklich darüber, dass dieser allein gekommen ist. Wieder in der Aula beenden sie den Song und sammeln sich um Brittany und Santana zu einer Gruppenumarmung. Das Original stammt von Jackie DeShannon aus ihrem LP Album "This Is Jackie DeShannon" aus dem Jahr 1965. Lyrics Mercedes: What the world needs now is love, sweet love It's the only thing that there's just too little of Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel: No, not just for some but for everyone Artie (mit Kurt): Lord, we don't need another mountain There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb (There are oceans and rivers enough to cross) Will (mit Kurt) Enough to last (til the end of time) Blaine mit Absolventen und New Directions: Til the end of time Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel: It's the only thing that there's Kurt und Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Just too little of What the world needs now is love, sweet love Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: No, not just for some but for everyone Will: Lord, we don't need another meadow There are corn fields and wheat fields Enough to grow Sam: There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine Blaine mit Rachel, Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Oh, listen lord, if you want to Blaine und Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Know Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Mercedes): What the world (What the world) Needs now (Needs now) Is love, sweet love (Love, sweet love) It's the only thing that there's (There's just) Just too little of (Too little of) What the world needs now (What the world needs now) Is love, sweet love (Oh, oh) No, not just for some (No, not just for some) Oh, but just (Just) For (For every) Everyone (Yeah) Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Mercedes): What the world (Rachel: World!) needs now (What the world needs is love) Is love, Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Mercedes): Sweet love (Oh, oh) It's the only thing (Oo, oo, oo) That there's just (Just) Rachel mit Mercedes, Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Mercedes): Too little of (Yeah) Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will (Mercedes): What the world needs now (What the world needs now) Is love, sweet love (Is sweet love) No, not just for some (Woah) Oh, but just (Just) For (For) Every (Every) Rachel mit Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Everyone (Absolventen, New Directions und Will: Everyone) Trivia *Das ist der 700. Song der Serie. *Emma hat gegen der Ende des Songs einen kurzen Auftritt, wid aber nicht von Jayma Mays, sondern einem Fotodouble dargestellt. *Kurts und Mercedes´ Klamotten während des Songs sind die von ihrem Promobild der sechsten Staffel. Blaine trägt seine, als er in Wills Wohnung ankommt. *Gloria Estefan, Whoopi Goldberg, Idina Menzel, Sarah Jessica Parker und Brian Stokes Mitchell nahmen eine Version dieses Songs für Broadway für Orlando auf, um zu helfen, Geld für "The Center of Orlando" zu sammeln. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester